Black Doctor
by mat528
Summary: This is a story featuring an Alternate Universe 11th Doctor who is not any that is in the TV series. It is in response to a challenge a friend issued to me. It will be OOC, so take heart, dear reader. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Black Doctor**

**A/N: This was suggested by a friend of mine, who posed the interesting idea that maybe the Doctor could regenerate not as a woman, but as someone different. This is very slight 10****th**** Doctor. He turns into Doctor 11, with Martha looking on.**

**This is very much an Alternate Universes story, and it is also OOC in that the Eleventh Doctor is not one of the ones who might be cast in the series. So, take heart, dear reader: you have been warned!**

**As usual, any disclaimers that I don't own anything apply.**

PROLOGUE

Martha Jones forced herself from the rubble as she checked her legs for any bruises or broken bones. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't feel any. The Doctor, her traveling companion, had thrown her clear, it seemed.

"Doctor!" She cried, standing up slowly, trying not to place too much weight on her legs.

When she didn't feel any pain radiating on either leg, she walked quickly into the next room. She saw several pieces of rubble; the room she stood in was completely buried. The Quaxaforians, the aliens they had defeated, were buried under it, their blue faces scruntched up in their death throws. Martha checked the bodies that were in the room for any signs of life, but there were none. The Doctor's little explosive device had worked all too well.

"Doctor!" The dark skinned British woman tried again.

She was about to search another room when she heard a moan coming from a pile of rubble. Training her eyes on the place the sound came from, Martha saw a thin, pinstriped leg sticking out from beyond the debris. She ran to the spot, digging as fast as she was able. Examining him with all the precision of a doctor, Martha could tell the explosion had a much more devastating effect on him than he had allowed it to have on her. The Doctor didn't look broken externally—he looked practically the same, from his freckled face with the mop of brown hair, to the thin frame she had come to know, love, and finally feel the greatest of friendships with. But as she saw his chest rising and falling, and heard his struggles to breathe, she knew that he wasn't in even passable shape. Martha knew she'd have to risk moving him. At least, she remembered, the TARDIS wasn't too far away.

"Doctor…can you hear me?" Martha asked, forcing down her tears.

For a moment, no noise came from the Doctor, then, as his brown eyes fluttered open, he whispered, "You…okay?"

"Yes," she answered. She gingerly felt his chest, saying, "I need to use the equipment on board the TARDIS to be sure, but you I think you have a punctured lung. Try not to talk too much, or breathe too hard."

"Quaxa…forians…are they…?" the Doctor murmured.

"They're dead, all of them," Martha pronounced sadly.

"If there…had been another way…I would have…" the Doctor whispered, his silent tears falling. "I couldn't let them…complete their plans…"

"I know, I know that, Doctor," Martha said, determination taking over her anguish at her friend's rapidly deteriorating condition. "But now, you have to help me. I'm going to move you, okay? But if you feel anything, you must tell me."

The Doctor nodded, propelling his legs forward with Martha's attempt at moving him. She smiled when she saw the TARDIS. Helping him through it, she was happy to see the Doctor's beloved ship folding back corridors to help her reach the medical center.

Martha strapped the Doctor to medical devices, as the TARDIS translated the sequence of tubes and equipment the young woman was to attach or turn on. Later, as she saw the instruments rising and falling, Martha dared to hope against hope that the Doctor would recover from his injuries.

She saw the Time Lord motion for her to come over. "Glad you made it…" he said in a slightly louder voice. "Sorry to say, I won't."

"Don't…" Martha ordered sternly, her tears falling. "Don't talk like that! You'll overcome this!" She held his hand, feeling his temperature rising, even though it still remained cooler than a human's.

"An' I thought you were a doctor, Miss Jones," the Doctor joked, then saying sadly, "I've been through death nine times over…I know the signs." Martha's response was to grip his hand tighter as he continued, "you won't see me again in this form, but I will go on."

"I don't understand," Martha said, but then asked, "you're going to change…what's that word…regenerate?"

The Doctor's head bobbed up and down, his brown hair following, saying, "I don't recall explaining the process to you."

"You didn't," Martha said. "I had a chance to talk to Rose before we said goodbye again in the other universe. She told me about it."

"Ahh…" the Doctor commented, "always did have a big mouth, she did."

"How long…?" the black British woman asked.

"Could happen anytime now," the Doctor said. He winced as he felt the stirrings of change. "In fact," he said, "the process is beginning…again!"

Martha stared at the Doctor as a white light enveloped him. She saw lines and eddies of brilliant glowing matter wash over him. The Doctor she had known was morphing, then, the light faded as the last remnants of the man she had traveled with, broken up with, and then traveled with again vanished. When the light disappeared, Martha's jaw dropped as she beheld the change to the Doctor's person.

"Oh, my God…" she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

**A/N: So, the Doctor's changed into his eleventh body, but who he has become is anyone's guess…**

**Another A/N appears at the end.**

"Doctor…" Martha whispered, her face completely ashen.

"Mmmmm…" the Time Lord said. He felt his face, which had a more elongated chin. He touched his head, which had shorter, darker, more coarse hair this time around. Feeling his nose, he touched a flatter, rounder nose, not quite pudgy, but not as long as his tenth persona had been. His eyes opened to the sight of Martha, shaking her head over and over.

"What…?" the Doctor asked his companion worriedly. They both noticed his voice had grown deeper, and more aristocratic, with no hint of Cockney. "Have I gone blue, or something?"

He quickly removed the tubes from his body, ambling out of the bed and going to the full length mirror in the bathroom.

"Oh…bollocks!" the Time Lord exclaimed as he gazed into the glass. "I'm not ginger _again! _What's it gonna take for me to be ginger? Who do I have to kill to get that?!"

He paused, getting a good look at his new face and body. He saw the intelligent forehead, pronounced cheekbones, warm sepia eyes staring from a still handsome face, and a much more muscular figure this time around. He had lost a little in the height department, he saw, but not much. He took in his complexion, which was smooth, albeit slightly oily—he surmised because of the increase in his melanin pigmentation—but at least, he didn't have acne.

Leaving the bathroom, the newly regenerated Time Lord greeted his companion. "Hello, Martha!" He said enthusiastically, happy that he'd remembered his traveling friend first time out of the regenerative gate. He took in her expression, which was a wide eyed stare.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked again. "I seem to be okay." He flexed his arms for emphasis. "All parts are in working order." He jumped up and down to prove his point again. "So what's with the fish face?"

"Doctor…you're…you're…" Martha whispered, "black!"

Bl-_ack_…" the Doctor murmured. "You know, I will never understand your planet's predisposition to identify people by the color of their skin. None of the people of the more advanced worlds do that, even the ones with beings who wish to take over Earth!"

"How? How are you able to…" Martha asked.

"Well, I was genetically created to mimic traces of my family on my home world," the Doctor said slowly. "My family was quite large, several aunts, uncles, cousins. Some of them were of…African backgrounds, you might say. While that genetic trait wasn't dominant, which was why I often regenerated as an individual with Caucasian traits, it _was_ in my family tree and my genetic blueprint, so to speak, hence the skin color change this time around."

Martha nodded, trying to process all the Doctor had told her. Before she could respond, the Doctor bounded out of the room, saying, "Now…who's up for a wardrobe change?" He took in her disheveled appearance, saying, "I know _I _am!" He glanced at his tattered, pinstriped clothes, his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"Pinstripes…just not my style," he said, heading for the wardrobe room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tossing aside the pinstriped suit, the Doctor threw aside several of his previous incarnations' outfits. Martha waited outside for about 20 minutes, after which she said, "You made up your mind, yet?"

The Time Lord came out in a bunch of flowing robes representing the African flag. Martha waved her hand in an either or gesture, commenting, "It's okay, but do you think it's really practical for what we do?"

"Point taken," the Doctor replied, going back into the wardrobe room.

A moment later, he came out in an outfit representative of the 1940's Zoot suit. Martha made a face, saying, "No…definitely not."

The Doctor frowned in mock disappointment. He ran out after 10 minutes, showing her his third choice: all leather, from the jacket to the pants to the shirt. Martha rolled her eyes, as if to say, _you aren't being serious, are you?_

The Doctor went back in, saying, "Humans are so hard to please."

After about another 20 minutes, the Doctor emerged. He was wearing a peacock blazer in navy, with gold buttons. The blazer had a wrap around design, giving him a nautical look. His pants matched the blazer. A white shirt complemented the ensemble, and a tie with the colors resembling the African flag, namely black, green, and orange completed the look. On his feet were a pair of running shoes.

Martha gave the thumbs up gesture, adjusting his tie so that it was straight. The Doctor made it slightly crooked again, chiding softly, "Looks better this way."

Martha sighed, but went to change her clothes now that the Time Lord was settled. They both entered the console room a moment later.

"So, where to?" the Doctor asked. "I know where _I'd _like!" He winked at her.

Martha couldn't help grinning at the Doctor, but a moment later, she grew serious. A tear ran down her cheek, followed by another, as she considered the loss of the Tenth Doctor. The new Doctor's brown hand reached out, flicking the tear from her cheek. He felt incredibly guilty as he realized why his companion was sad.

"I'm sorry, Martha," the Doctor said, sighing. "I know you cared a great deal for him. If there had been any way I could have prolonged things so that you could spend more time with him…"

Martha frowned, commenting, "You speak as though he was a different person."

The Doctor said matter-of-factly, "He is. He isn't me, and I'm not him, yet I am me."

"I'm _really _confused now," Martha confessed.

The Doctor thought a moment, saying, "Think about him as though he was a brother, or a cousin. We share similar memories, and similar traits, yet there are individualities about us, too."

"Ohhh," Martha replied. After a moment, she said, "Doctor, are you sure you should be going anywhere? I mean, you just regenerated, and you should be resting…"

"Resting?" the Doctor queried, and then shouted, "RESTING?!" He quieted down somewhat before responding, "I'm only 906, relatively young for a Time Lord!"

"But…" Martha started protesting.

The Doctor sighed, saying, "Okay. I know you won't be satisfied until you listen to my vital signs, right?"

"Well, yeah," Martha replied, going back into the medical area, and emerging moments later with a stethoscope and the sonic screwdriver. She put the stethoscope on and placed it on one of the Doctor's hearts. It was beating a little bit faster than the normal human rate, but since she'd traveled with the Doctor for a while now, Martha knew the normal rhythm of his hearts' beats and, satisfied that his first heart was fine, she moved the 'scope to the second one. It too beat normally.

"How do I run this over you?" she said, twisting the knob on the sonic screwdriver. "I mean, this is kinda like a tricorder, right?"

The Doctor huffed, saying, "Hardly! Comparing Gallifreyan technology to something as primitive as that instrument on a second rate science fiction TV programme is almost like comparing a Blue Ray DVD player to a gramophone!" Under his breath, the Time Lord muttered, "Although I suppose that analogy is an insult to gramophones."

Martha chided, "Doctor…"

He sighed, saying, "All right. Turn the knob at the back of the screwdriver to setting 007. That's the one for scanning and reporting the vitals on a Time Lord. Hit the button—" he pointed to a small button near the light at the other end—"here. If everything reads normal, the light will glow blue. If not, it will be green."

"Green?" Martha echoed. "Shouldn't it be red?"

"Different worlds…different rules," the Doctor replied. Martha did as he had instructed. She hit the button and breathed a sigh of relief at the blue light which blinked from the screwdriver after the Doctor had been scanned.

"Satisfied?" he asked. Martha nodded. She wanted to give the Doctor a more thorough examination, but she knew he'd never sit for that long. He was itching for another adventure.

"Just curious, though," Martha inquired, a thoughtful expression on her pretty face. "Does it _have _a red button?"

"Yes," the Doctor said. "If the indicator flashed red, that would have been an indication that my thought processes were erratic. Memory and so forth."

He went to the console room and the control panel. Martha followed, looking at him turn dials and pull levers with a newfound elegance, she noted. He also didn't bounce as much as his previous persona. Every move he made now had a deliberate slowness to it, a sort of…graceful motion, like a ballet, as opposed to the Jitterbug moves his tenth self had demonstrated.

She put the sonic screwdriver on the hexagonal console. Neither person saw the sonic screwdriver's light blinking just then in a scarlet hue. The Doctor smiled his new, warm, enigmatic grin as they heard the engines stop.

"We've landed, Marsha," the Doctor replied.

Martha laughed, thinking he was joking. "Martha," she said. The Time Lord opened the doors to a place which looked like New York.

"New York," the Doctor confirmed. "Let's go get some bagels!"

Martha also noted that this new Doctor wanted bagels, not scones, as his predecessor would have wanted.

"Sounds good," Martha said, grabbing her beige denim jacket off of a hangar in the console room. The Doctor closed the doors, but ran back inside the ship a second later.

"Almost forgot this," he said, grabbing the sonic screwdriver. He shoved it in his pocket, not glancing at the colour of the light. It was still red.

**A/N #2: Colin Salmon has been cast as the Doctor. If you don't know him, he played a doctor in the two part story "Silence in the Library" and "Forest of the Dead". As I said, a friend issued this challenge to see if the Doctor could regenerate as a black man, so I jumped at it. **


End file.
